


La lega dei Capelli Rossi

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Case Fic, Case solving, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Story: The Adventure of the Red-Headed League
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: John Watson, il cui spirito d’avventura si è trasformato in irrequietezza per via della noia e della sedentarietà, viene cacciato di casa da Mary, la quale gli ordina di andare subito a Baker Street a trovare Sherlock e ad aiutarlo nel suo lavoro. Una volta raggiunto il 221b, trova il suo amico con un nuovo cliente: Jabez Wilson, titolare di un negozio d’antiquariato, che è venuto a sottoporre al celebre detective col cappello una bizzarra situazione nella quale è stato coinvolto.Questo racconto è un adattamento in chiave moderna de: La lega dei capelli rossi, di ACD.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson





	La lega dei Capelli Rossi

Tra i casi che avevo avuto la fortuna di seguire nelle numerose avventure a fianco di Sherlock Holmes, uno dei più sensazionali era sicuramente quello della Lega dei Capelli Rossi. Si trattava di uno di quei misteri che tanto piacevano al mio amico e che, per cotanto genio, fungevano da perfetto antidoto contro la noia. Per quanto mi riguardava, a me bastava che il mio amico stesse lontano dalle sigarette e che, naturalmente, il caso avesse la giusta dose d’avventura. Questo in particolare era tanto straordinario che, se qualcuno mi avesse raccontato quale strana storia stavo per ascoltare, a stento gli avrei creduto. Era cominciato tutto in un piovoso pomeriggio d’autunno quando Mary, [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3964402&i=1#_ftn1) la mia fidanzata, mi aveva buttato fuori di casa intimandomi di andare immediatamente a Baker Street e non farmi più vedere, almeno sino a quando non avrei ricevuto la giusta dose di azione e mistero, ideale per calmarmi. Uno dei maggiori problemi che avevo in quel periodo era infatti legato alla sedentarietà. Non ero mai stato un pantofolaio, neanche da ragazzo e all’epoca, per quanto stentassi ad ammetterlo, il restare lontano da Sherlock mi causava un’irrequietezza fastidiosa. Nel caso mio e del ben noto consulente investigativo, ad aggravare il mio altalenante umore c’era la precaria situazione con cui c’eravamo lasciati non meno di una settimana prima. Non era trascorso molto tempo da che il mio amico aveva fatto irruzione durante una cena romantica con Mary, soltanto per farmi sapere che era vivo. E, sebbene avessi deciso di perdonarlo, sapevo di star nutrendo una rabbia difficile da controllare. Nonostante i bei discorsi che facevo e me stesso, ancora sognavo quella dannatissima caduta dal tetto del Barts, così come non avevo mai smesso di figurarmi il corpo esangue del mio migliore amico sul marciapiede. In fin dei conti ero felice che fosse vivo, ma al tempo stesso non potevo sottovalutare il desiderio che sentivo di spaccargli la faccia a suon di pugni. Nell’imbarazzo che provavo nei suoi confronti, invece che chiamarlo o raggiungerlo al 221b, avevo preferito rimanere a casa. Tanto che neppure avevo pensato d’alzare il telefono per chiamarlo e sentire come stava. Era come se tra noi ci fosse una distanza, che i troppi anni trascorsi a piangere la sua morte avevano scavato. Secondo Ella occorreva del tempo per riavvicinarmi a lui; la mia psicologa era anche convinta che avrei dovuto fare le cose coi miei tempi e quindi per più di una settimana non ci eravamo sentiti. Mai avrei pensato che non soltanto l’avrei raggiunto quello stesso giorno, ma che mi sarei gettato a capofitto con lui in una delle avventure più strambe che mi fosse mai capitato di vivere. Quel mattino ero rientrato a casa verso l’una, non avrei avuto pazienti almeno sino a quello successivo e di conseguenza mi ero programmato la lettura di un libro, nonché di rilassarmi sul divano magari in compagnia di una tazza di tè e naturalmente in quella di Mary. Invece che concentrarmi su Le avventura di Arsenio Lupin, volume che da tempo marciva nella mia piccola libreria, avevo fissato il vuoto per delle ore. Dopo, come mosso da un’agitazione incomprensibile, avevo preso a camminare avanti e indietro come una trottola impazzita. Non so davvero per quanto tempo rimasi in quello stato, ma a un certo punto la mia spazientita fidanzata mi invitò non troppo gentilmente ad andare subito a Baker Street. Non mi aveva stupito davvero quel suo comportamento perentorio, Mary aveva di tanto in tanto atteggiamenti che non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovare in una ragazza così schiva e gentile. E infatti fu con un sorriso che lasciai il mio appartamento, poi, in quel mio mettere un passo avanti all’altro non ci fu altro che un’incontenibile gioia a divorarmi le espressioni del volto.  
  
  
Quando arrivai davanti al portone del 221b un fremito d’eccitazione e paura mi percorse la schiena. Desideravo con tutto me stesso oltrepassare la soglia, ma al tempo stesso temevo di scoprire in quale stato si trovasse Sherlock. Sarebbe stato preso da un caso o da un qualche maleodorante esperimento in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una cucina, oppure era preda dell’apatia? Nella seconda ipotesi avrei di certo tentato di spronarlo a cercare dei nuovi casi, magari chiamando Lestrade o l’ispettore Dimmock, sempre disponibili a farsi aiutare. Nel mio dubitare degli umori di quell’uomo, oltre che nel tentativo di scacciare l’imbarazzo che ancora provavo, davanti a quel portone ci rimasi per qualche attimo di troppo. Fu la signora Hudson a rompere i miei indugi, spalancando inaspettatamente la porta e invitandomi, come suo solito, a entrare senza fare troppi complimenti.  
«Fa un freddo del diavolo, dottore, si decida a venir dentro» mormorò lei con aria spazientita, intanto che un refolo d’aria più gelida le scompigliava i capelli. La vidi stringersi al meglio che poteva nel maglioncino che indossava e soltanto allora mi decisi a seguirla. Era stata una giornata piovosa e grigia, tipicamente autunnale, ma con una temperatura decisamente ingenerosa anche per la fine di novembre. E per quanto ora il cielo non desse alcun segno di volersi svuotare di nuovo sopra la mia testa, era una di quelle volte in cui chiunque sarebbe stato invogliato a rimanere chiuso in casa.  
«Lui c’è?» domandai, accennando al piano superiore intanto che mi toglievo la giacca e ripulivo le scarpe infangate sullo zerbino.  
«Sì ed è con un cliente al momento» mi informò, richiudendo l’uscio alle mie spalle, prima di riprendere a parlare: «sembrava anche molto interessato quando ho fatto salire quel signor Wilson o come si chiama… D’altra parte come sa anche lei a quel ragazzo piacciono le stranezze, meglio se condite con qualche dramma. E quel tale sembrava molto avvilito per un qualche problema che non ho capito.»  
«Sembra promettente» borbottati, occhieggiando il piano superiore dal quale sentivo provenire un chiacchiericcio sommesso «signora Hudson, le andrebbe di portarci del tè?»  
«Non sono la vostra governante, giovanotto!» si lamentò lei, trotterellando verso il proprio appartamento con, in volto, un’espressione fintamente imbronciata. Ero sicuro che ci avrebbe raggiunti con un vassoio tra non meno di una decina di minuti. Se ne lamentava sempre in effetti, ma per tutto il tempo in cui avevo vissuto a Baker Street, l’avevo vista portare il tè tutti i pomeriggi e avrei scommesso che ora faceva la stessa cosa con Sherlock. Il pensiero, riflettei intanto che salivo i gradini, era confortante. Avevo sempre il timore che quello stupido trascurasse se stesso e che non mangiasse a sufficienza, ma con la signora Hudson attorno che lo riforniva puntualmente di cibo, potevo stare relativamente al sicuro.  
  
  
Jabez Wilson, si chiamava così l’uomo che sedeva al centro del soggiorno del 221b e che aveva per una qualche strana ragione, attirato le attenzioni di un genio come Sherlock Holmes. A una prima veloce occhiata, data intanto che raggiungevo i due in salotto, mi pareva un uomo del tutto normale, quasi noioso a dire il vero. La sola particolarità che aveva, se si poteva definire tale, consisteva in una folta chioma di capelli di un rosso acceso, ben pettinati sopra la testa. Per il resto era un comune inglese, almeno a giudicare dalle poche parole, pronunciate con un chiaro accento del sud di Londra, che avevo colto prima di entrare. Aveva una corporatura tozza, il collo taurino e non era di alta statura, non portava occhiali né barba o baffi e aveva una valigetta che teneva a terra, tra le gambe chiuse. Vestiva in maniera discreta, elegante, ma non raffinata. Il completo che portava era di un marrone spento ed era consunto in vari punti, segno che doveva averlo usato per molto tempo. La camicia era tirata all’altezza della pancia piuttosto prominente, mentre il farfallino era di un terribile color lilla. I suoi abiti non erano certamente di sartoria, mi annotai mentalmente. Tuttavia non fu il suo abbigliamento ad attirare la mia attenzione, quanto le espressioni che gli leggevo in volto. Nel guardarlo, mi ricordai infatti delle parole della signora Hudson: quel tale sembrava davvero angosciato da qualcosa.  
«Oh, John, arrivi giusto in tempo per ascoltare un caso che pare molto promettente» se ne uscì Sherlock, accogliendomi con un gran sorriso «signor Wilson, questi è il dottor Watson che è tanto gentile da aiutarmi di tanto in tanto con il mio lavoro.»  
«Certo, certo» mormorò questi con voce roca, intanto che si alzava con l’intento di stringermi la mano. Intento che smorzai sul nascere, permettendo al pesante uomo di ricadere sulla sedia. «Ho letto i suoi articoli sul blog, anche per questo mi sono deciso a venire qui.»  
«Dunque, signor Wilson» esordì Sherlock, incrociando le dita sotto al mento. «Considerato ciò che di lei già so, ovvero che di recente è stato in Cina, che fuma sigari, che ha svolto un lavoro manuale e che ultimamente ha scritto molto al computer, non posso dedurre altro di lei.»  
«Santo cielo!» esclamò questi con quell’espressione stupefatta che assumevano tutti di fronte alle strabilianti deduzioni del celebre Sherlock Holmes, forse persino io avevo una faccia molto simile in quel preciso istante. «Lo sapevo che era intelligente, ma come diavolo ha fatto a sapere che sono stato in Cina?»  
«Dal tatuaggio sul suo polso» gli rispose il mio amico con aria già annoiata. «Ho compiuto uno studio approfondito sui tatuaggi e so per certo che la sfumatura di rosa delle scaglie del suo pesce viene utilizzata esclusivamente in Cina, inoltre la precisione dell’ideogramma è tipicamente cinese. Nessun tatuatore di Londra sarebbe in grado di fare un simile disegno con così tanta precisione. Il fatto che fumi lo sento dall’odore del suo alito, oltre che dalla particolare colorazione dei suoi baffi, tipica di chi è solito procurarsi un certo tipo di tabacco d’importazione sudamericana. Per quanto riguarda il lavoro manuale, lei ha la mano destra più grande della sinistra, il che sta a indicare che ha svolto un mestiere molto pesante tempo fa, che le ha fatto sviluppare un arto molto di più dell’altro.»  
«Stupefacente!» esclamò Jabez Wilson, esterrefatto. «Tutto giusto, signor Holmes, tutto giusto! Ho fatto il manovale da ragazzo e sono stato in Cina la scorsa estate, ma come accidenti può aver capito che ho scritto molto al computer?»  
«Oh, signor Wilson» sorrise Sherlock con aria furba «lei non sa quante cose si possano intuire dai calli sulle dita di un uomo. Si tocca spesso il polso destro e poi anche più in su all’altezza del gomito, in gesti tipici di chi soffre di tendinite. Ha utilizzato molto il computer e ha scritto tanto, come mi suggerisce il callo sul pollice della mano destra. Dico bene, John?»  
«Ecco» borbottai, con una leggera titubanza. Di solito, più che desiderare il mio parere, mi domandava qualcosa per avere la conferma di quanto stava dicendo, ma più per fare bella figura davanti a qualcuno.  
«L’uso prolungato del computer può portare a svariati problemi come la tendinite, ma tu come hai… fantastico!» me ne uscii alla fine, lasciandomi cadere indietro tra i cuscini della poltrona mentre lui gongolava di soddisfazione. Amava i complimenti, lo sapevo meglio di chiunque. Tuttavia non rimase a lungo a bearsi di se stesso e della propria intelligenza, poco dopo, con un fluido accavallarsi delle gambe, riportò l’attenzione sul caso.  
«Molto bene, signor Wilson, è tempo che lei ci racconti la sua vicenda. Sia chiaro, conciso e niente chiacchiere inutili» precisò infine, prima di congiungere nuovamente le dita sotto al mento in una sua classica posa meditativa. Poi, il nostro ospite iniziò a raccontare.  
  
  
«Vedete» esordì Jabez Wilson, asciugandosi il labbro superiore con un fazzoletto che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca e che ora utilizzava anche per tamponarsi la fronte. Aveva sudato copiosamente, ma scommisi con me stesso che non era per il caldo doveva essere il profondo turbamento che provava, ad agitarlo tanto. Mi domandai la ragione di un simile nervosismo, chiedendomi quale tipo di disgrazia poteva mai essere accaduta a un uomo così troppo normale, ma preferii non perdermi in congetture che Sherlock avrebbe di certo ritenuto sbagliate e preferii ascoltare.  
«Gestisco un negozio d’antiquariato in Coburg Square, nella City. [[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3964402&i=1#_ftn2) Non dico che gli affari vadano male, ma la mattina soprattutto è difficile che entri qualcuno in negozio. Proprio per questa ragione, un paio di mesi fa accettai un secondo lavoro che ritenevo essere molto vantaggioso e che mi avrebbe aiutato a vivere un po’ più in tranquillità.»  
«Di che si trattava?» domandai azzardandomi a ipotizzare che il grande problema di quell’uomo, dovesse avere a che fare con questo famigerato impiego.  
«Prima che io risponda alla sua domanda, dottore, deve sapere che ho un aiutante in negozio. Il suo nome è Vincent Spaulding e mi dà una mano con gli affari. Non è molto esperto di antichità, ma è volenteroso e poi ha accettato di lavorare a metà della paga che gli spetterebbe. Tempo fa mi sono infatti ritrovato nella condizione di non riuscire a farcela da solo e Spaulding, pur di farsi assumere, ha accettato questo compromesso. Beh, è proprio a lui che devo la mia fortuna, se di fortuna possiamo parlare… Insomma, fu lui a parlarmi di questo lavoro. Un giorno arrivò in negozio di buon’ora, come faceva tutte le mattine, e aveva un’aria contrariata che mi sorprese. Sino ad allora Spaulding era stato molto serio, difficilmente aveva lasciato trapelare sentimenti personali. In un primo momento pensai dovesse aver avuto qualche noia col traffico oppure con una ragazza, ma poi mi resi conto che continuava a brandire l’edizione quotidiana del Times e che borbottava fra sé. Diceva che era sfortunato e che se soltanto avesse avuto i capelli rossi, allora avrebbe fatto dei bei soldi. Io, che non capii ciò di cui stava parlando, domandai spiegazioni e a quel punto il suo volto s’illuminò come se avesse avuto un’idea geniale. Mi disse che se lui non aveva fortuna io avrei potuto farla, proprio per via del colore dei miei capelli. Aveva detto anche che i miei sono i più belli che ci siano perché non sono di un rosso biondo o un rosso castano: “Sono capelli rossi autentici”, così ha detto.»  
«Vada avanti» lo incoraggiò Sherlock mentre, con fare incerto, Wilson estraeva dalla valigetta che s’era portato un ritaglio di giornale che ci sottopose immediatamente.  
«Il lavoro che ho svolto era per una società chiamata: La lega dei Capelli Rossi, ecco, signor Holmes, legga lei stesso.»  
  


  
  


LA LEGA DEI CAPELLI ROSSI  
Siamo alla ricerca di un nuovo membro per la nostra storica società.  
Se sei volenteroso, ben preparato e se sai usare il computer,  
ma soprattutto se hai i capelli rossi,  
vieni il 1° di ottobre presso i nostri uffici di Pope’s Court, Fleet Street per un colloquio.  
Il nostro socio anziano, Duncan Ross, valuterà la tua idoneità alla nostra società.

  
Se qualcuno me lo avesse raccontato, ero sicuro che non avrei mai creduto a una storia simile. La lega dei capelli rossi? Mi chiesi, faticando a trattenere le risa. Naturalmente ero certo che esistessero dei club o cose simili, d’altronde i social erano pieni di associazioni di quel genere, ma nessuna di certo offriva dei lavori. Quel Wilson doveva essere chiaramente stato truffato, magari gli avevano portato via i soldi o l’avevano convinto a comprare qualche oggetto inutile, proclamandolo come l’affare del secolo. Ciò che aveva dell’assurdo era che a Sherlock interessasse un caso tanto semplice, non era forse chiaro il motivo per cui ci trovavamo tutti lì? Quello di cui ero sicuro era che, dopo che Wilson ci aveva fatto leggere il ritaglio di giornale, il mio amico si esibì in una sonora risata alla quale confesso non potei resistere in alcun modo.  
«Sono contento che le mie sfortune vi divertano, ma se non vi interessa posso sempre rivolgermi a qualcun altro» mormorò Wilson, stizzito.  
«No, no» si affrettò a negare Holmes, pur senza dar segno d’essere pentito «ci dispiace, è che il caso che ci sta sottoponendo è davvero bizzarro, ma prosegua col suo racconto.»  
«Ebbene» rispose subito, senza farsi pregare troppo, il che mi suggerì che doveva essere davvero desideroso di risolvere il suo problema. «Il giorno del colloquio mi recai presso questi uffici, accompagnato da Vincent Spaulding, il quale mi disse di voler venire con me per assicurarsi che non perdessi quest’occasione unica nel suo genere. Si trattava di un condominio molto frequentato e utilizzato per lo più per studi medici, notarili o altro del genere. Quando arrivai c’era una lunghissima fila di persone ad aspettare il proprio turno, e tutte avevano i capelli rossi. Io ebbi la fortuna di saltare la fila, Spaulding mi disse infatti che quel Duncan Ross era una sua vecchia conoscenza e che avrebbe potuto chiedergli il favore di farmi fare subito un colloquio, senza farmi aspettare troppo. Quando entrai mi ritrovai in una stanza piccola e molto spoglia. C’erano soltanto una scrivania con un computer, un paio di sedie e, dall’altro lato, una libreria con alcuni volumi dell’enciclopedia britannica. Là seduto c’era un uomo che aveva i capelli dello stesso colore dei miei: rosso acceso. Venni intervistato a lungo e quel Duncan Ross volle essere sicuro che il mio colore fosse autentico, poi mi domandò quali studi avevo fatto e se ero sposato. Mi raccontò che tutte le persone che aveva visto sino ad allora lo avevano deluso per una ragione o per l’altra, o il rosso dei capelli non andava bene oppure erano tinti o ancora erano delle parrucche. Disse che io ero l’unico ad avere i capelli giusti per la sua società. Insomma, in breve fui assunto. Si trattava di ottocento sterline al mese per un lavoro che era una sciocchezza. Una bella entrata, se si considera che avrei dovuto lavorare soltanto al mattino dalle dieci alle due.»  
«Il suo lavoro in cosa consisteva?» domandai, curioso.  
«Avrei dovuto digitalizzare l’enciclopedia britannica per il database della società, che era molto vecchio e poco aggiornato. Io, che me la sono sempre cavata coi computer, non ebbi nessuna difficoltà a portare avanti il mio compito. In un primo momento non vidi nulla di sospetto, il signor Ross veniva tutti i giorni a controllare che non mi muovessi da lì, durante il colloquio mi aveva infatti detto che se avessi lasciato il mio posto sarei stato subito licenziato. Io, che sono sempre stato preciso in ogni aspetto della mia vita, non pensavo nemmeno a muovermi da lì. Insomma, per la prima settimana si fece vedere tutti i giorni. Poi sparì, ma io proseguii con il lavoro come mi era stato detto.»  
«E oggi cos’è successo?» domandò Sherlock, che parve esser dominato in quel momento da una frenesia inspiegabile. Santo cielo, lo trovava davvero appassionante! Wilson, nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo, ebbe un fremito d’esitazione. Nessuno si aspettava mai davvero quanto intuitivo potesse essere Sherlock, era come se si sorprendessero di continuo delle osservazioni che faceva o di come portava avanti il discorso, dando per ovvi concetti che agli occhi di chiunque invece non lo erano affatto.  
«Giusto stamattina mi sono recato sul lavoro come sempre, ma appena giunto a Pope’s Court ho trovato gli uffici della Lega chiusi e questo biglietto appeso sopra la porta.»  


Porse a quel punto il proprio cellulare, si trattava di un modello vecchio e di una marca non troppo costosa, grazie al quale aveva scattato una fotografia della porta d’ingresso della Lega dei Capelli Rossi sulla quale capeggiava una scritta: “La Lega dei Capelli Rossi si è sciolta il 28 novembre”.  
«A quel punto che ha fatto?» chiesi, vivamente incuriosito da quello che stava via via diventando un mistero sempre più fitto. Fu allora che iniziai a capire che cosa aveva attirato tanto Sherlock, quello che non potei fare a meno di domandarmi era quanto di questa faccenda avesse già compreso. Io sapevo meglio di chiunque quali e quanti fili i suoi ragionamenti tendevano nel tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
«Sono andato a chiedere spiegazioni al portiere del condominio, domandandogli se sapeva dove avrei potuto trovare Duncan Ross. Bene, questi mi disse che non conosceva nessun Ross e quando gli feci presente che era l’uomo dai capelli rossi, titolare dell’ufficio numero quattro, al secondo piano, il portiere rispose che allora stavo cercando William Morris. Rimasi stupito dal fatto che mi avesse dato un nome diverso, ma mi feci dare l’indirizzo a cui questo Morris si era trasferito, pensando di andare da lui a chiedere spiegazioni. Quando però arrivai a quel numero non ci trovai affatto la Lega dei Capelli Rossi né alcun Duncan Ross o William Morris che fosse. C'era invece un fiorista che non ne sapeva davvero niente di tutta questa faccenda e così sono venuto da lei, signor Holmes, nella speranza che riesca a capirci qualcosa.»  
In tutta la mia vita non avevo avuto molte certezze, ma le poche che mi ero costruito erano sempre state molto solide. Un tempo era stato l'esercito e ora c'era Mary, a riempire le mie giornate con stoica sicurezza. In passato avrei detto che conoscevo Sherlock Holmes meglio di chiunque e che questa era una certezza insindacabile, ma quando nell’ultimo periodo mi fermavo a pensarci la mia mente tornava al suicidio. Come potevo dire di saper tutto riguardo quell'uomo, quando in realtà non avevo capito che la sua era stata tutta una sceneggiata? Stranamente mi ritrovai a rifletterci intanto che Jabez Wilson si lasciava andare a un sospiro stanco. Forse era pretenzioso da parte mia, ma da quando il mio migliore amico era tornato a Londra ero sicuro di essere riuscito a capire di lui, tutto quello che in passato mi era sfuggito. Il suo metodo deduttivo o la maniera in cui costruiva un’indagine, per esempio, era ciò su cui mi ritrovai a riflettere negli attimi immediatamente successivi al silenzio che era calato nel soggiorno del 221b. C’era qualcosa in questo bizzarro caso della Lega dei Capelli rossi, che aveva attirato la geniale attenzione di un uomo come Sherlock Holmes. E ciò significava che doveva trattarsi di un dettaglio così particolare, d'averlo spinto non soltanto ad ascoltare la strana storia del nostro cliente, ma anche ad accettare di aiutarlo. Quando questi ebbe finito di parlare e la signora Hudson fu entrata in soggiorno con il tè, Sherlock era già sprofondato nei suoi più profondi pensieri. E quando ne riemerse, una mezzora più tardi, saltò in piedi, scattando come una molla. Io, certo del fatto che da lì a breve qualcosa sarebbe accaduto, ero rimasto a Baker Street in attesa. Il mio amico non perse tempo a spiegare, non lo faceva mai. Semplicemente corse in camera e si spogliò della vestaglia. Dopo che ne fu uscito, vestito di tutto punto, mi ordinò di mettermi la giacca e chiamare un taxi. Poco più tardi, cappotto e sciarpa, lasciavamo il 221b di Baker Street.  
«Sai, non credo che pioverà» mormorai, occhieggiando l’ombrello che si era portato, intanto che scendevamo dall’auto e ci incamminavamo verso il negozio d'antiquariato di Wilson. Questo si trovava in Coburg square, la quale non era certo una delle principali attrattive di Londra. Al contrario, era molto piccola e spoglia. Aveva un’aria tetra, resa ancor più oscura dal cielo grigio e della fanghiglia che ricopriva i marciapiedi. Le poche aiuole sistemate qua e là tra un negozio e l’altro erano altrettanto spoglie e rinsecchite. Quasi divertito mi ritrovai a pensare che non fosse poi così strano che gli affari del nostro cliente non andassero bene, nessun inglese sano di mente sarebbe arrivato sin lì per comprare delle anticaglie.  
«Lo so, non è prevista altra pioggia per oggi» mi rispose il mio compagno d’avventura, incamminandosi lentamente lungo la piccola piazza. Passeggiava come se stesse trovando tutto estremamente piacevole e io, invece, non facevo che domandarmi il motivo per cui avesse portato con sé un ombrello. Il fatto era molto più che straordinario, poiché lo avevo visto più volte bagnarsi fino alla punta dei capelli e proprio perché riteneva che simili oggetti gli impedissero i movimenti. Ora, al contrario, camminava in tutta tranquillità con un ombrello di ottima fattura, stretto in una mano. Dal canto mio, avevo più volte supposto che la sua avversione avesse a che vedere con Mycroft, probabilmente portarlo con sé doveva farlo somigliare molto di più a suo fratello.  
«E allora perché te lo sei portato? Sembri quasi Mycroft…»  
«Mph» sputò, mortalmente offeso da quell’accostamento «vedi, John, c’è una sostanziale differenza tra l’uso che potrebbe mai fare mio fratello di un ombrello, con quello che effettivamente me ne faccio io.»  
«E sarebbe?» domandai divertito, non potevo negare che mi piaceva stuzzicarlo. Probabilmente era una qualche forma di vendetta per tutta la sofferenza che mi aveva causato. Naturalmente era un comportamento molto infantile, ma né io né lui eravamo mai stati granché maturi riguardo simili questioni.  
«A differenza di quel pallone gonfiato di Mycroft, io lo utilizzo per qualcosa di davvero utile» disse, fermandosi a quel punto proprio davanti alla vetrina di un negozio. Eravamo arrivati! L'insegna era molto semplice, tanto da essere banale, diceva semplicemente "Antichità". La vetrina era altrettanto spoglia, c'erano dei mobili di legno, lampade e soprammobili di dubbio gusto. Anche se fossi stato appassionato di oggetti come quelli, non sarei mai stato invogliato entrare là dentro. Sherlock, contrariamente a me, sembrò invece realmente intenzionato a darci un'occhiata. Suonò il campanello dopo aver tentato di aprire la porta, che però era chiusa a chiave. Dopo una manciata di istanti, un uomo giovane e con un fisico molto prestante, oltre che con una grande macchia di acido sulla fronte, che presi a fissare per qualche attimo di troppo, venne ad aprirci. Doveva essere Spaulding, l’assistente di Wilson.  
«Che volete?» domandò con modi scortesi. «Siamo chiusi.»  
«Ho un affare in sospeso con il proprietario» rispose il mio compagno «ma voglio discuterne con lui soltanto, si tratta di un oggetto di famiglia molto prezioso e vorrei che fosse lui a valutarlo.»  
«Il capo non c’è, tornate domani» disse, liquidandoci con freddezza.  
«Perfetto!» esclamò quindi Holmes mentre Spaulding ci chiudeva la porta in faccia. Non era molto gentile e quel dettaglio mi riportò al racconto di Wilson: per quale motivo un uomo così sgarbato avrebbe dovuto lavorare per metà della paga e portare al proprio capo una qualsiasi fortuna? Quello che però davvero non capivo era la ragione di tutto questo, avevamo appena lasciato Wilson a Baker Street e Sherlock gli aveva suggerito di tornarsene a casa e di non uscire sino al giorno successivo. Doveva esser stato una specie di esperimento, dunque. Sì, doveva essere così, soprattutto se consideravo che per tutto il tempo, il mio amico non aveva fatto altro che picchiettare la punta dell'ombrello sul terreno. Ovunque andasse, in lungo e in largo sulla piccola piazza, tra aiuole e vialetti, Sherlock Holmes camminava a grandi falcate e sondava il terreno col suo ombrello. In effetti, a pensarci, era come se stesse prendendo le misure di qualcosa.  
«Illuminami, a cosa è servito tutto questo?» mi azzardai a domandare quando diede finalmente segno di aver finito. «Volevi forse vederlo bene in faccia?» mi azzardai a ipotizzare infine.  
«Non la sua faccia, John, le sue ginocchia!»  
«Le sue cosa?»  
«Fame?» domandò lui, cambiando brutalmente argomento. Neanche mi diede il tempo di rispondere che subito mi snocciolò quelli che sarebbero stati i nostri piani per la giornata. «C’è un ottimo ristorante cinese qui dietro l’angolo, e il proprietario mi deve un favore. Dopo che avremo cenato tu tornerai a casa da Mary, prenderai la pistola e questa sera alle dieci verrai a Baker Street.» E, una volta che ebbe detto questo, s’incamminò sullo stradone principale che stava a pochi passi da lì e che, contrariamente a Coburg Square, era molto trafficato. C'erano tanti negozi di lusso e i viali erano ben ordinati, con fioriere e alberi carichi di foglie ingiallite mentre i marciapiedi erano ben puliti. Non mi diede alcuna spiegazione né si prese la briga di raccontarmi cosa fossimo venuti davvero a fare in quel posto, né a che fosse servito bussare al negozio d'antiquariato. Aveva delle idee, le aveva certamente perché era solito farsi un’opinione riguardo un caso proprio mentre i clienti glielo esponevano, eppure non si sentì in dovere di condividerle con me. Ad ogni modo andammo davvero a mangiare, in un ristorante cinese non molto lontano da lì che faceva degli involtini primavera eccezionali. Non che lui si fosse in qualche modo avvicinato al cibo, come faceva sempre durante i casi si limitava a guardarmi mentre mangiavo e a discutere di questo e di quello. Una volta terminata la cena ci separammo, io tornai a casa, salutai Mary e presi la pistola esattamente come mi aveva ordinato di fare e alle dieci in punto ero a Baker Street.  
  
  
Era vero che non avrebbe piovuto, a quanto pareva quel diavolo di un uomo doveva avere anche un metereologo incorporato in quel suo dannatissimo palazzo mentale. Perché quando scesi dal taxi, alle dieci meno cinque di quella stessa sera, il cielo era limpido e privo di nubi. Non persi tempo a ragionare sul caso in questione, sapevo che era del tutto inutile perché in un modo o nell'altro Sherlock mi avrebbe stupito con un teatrale colpo di scena. Era chiaro, da quello che mi aveva detto di fare, che aveva le idee precise riguardo la bizzarra faccenda di Wilson. Di conseguenza non indugiai sulla porta e non aspettai che fosse la signora Hudson ad aprirmi. Appena fui entrato mi fu chiaro che non saremmo stati soli. C'erano tre voci che provenivano dal piano di sopra, tutte maschili, una delle quali era di sicuro quella di Lestrade mentre la terza mi era sconosciuta.  
«Oh, John, sei arrivato giusto in tempo» mi salutò Sherlock, dopo che ebbi raggiunto l'appartamento, intanto che gli altri due mi salutavano con un cenno della mano. Era già perfettamente vestito e teneva tra le mani un frustino da fantino col quale giocherellava di tanto in tanto. Greg invece, avvolto da un impermeabile grigio, era chiaramente nervoso. Era piuttosto probabile, pensai senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso, che non sapesse assolutamente niente di quel caso e che si stesse domandando che accidenti ci faceva lì invece che starsene a casa a dormire. Il secondo uomo invece era un tizio allampanato che vestiva in un completo molto elegante e, dalle scarpe costose che indossava, oltre che dal Rolex che si intravedeva sotto al polsino della camicia, era evidente che si trattava di un qualcuno di agiato. Non ebbi però nessun'altra indicazione né sul suo lavoro né riguardo la sua identità.   
«Ora che anche lui è qui, puoi dirmi che cavolo dobbiamo fare?» domandò un agitato Lestrade, intanto che il secondo uomo si lasciava cadere sul divano. Adesso che ci facevo caso il suo volto era tirato, come se fosse in ansia per qualcosa. Sempre ricordandomi che tutto questo aveva a che fare con Jabez Wilson e con la Lega dei Capelli Rossi, mi decisi a chiedere spiegazioni.   
«Sai, penso anch’io che sia necessario che tu ci dica qualcosa.»  
«Molto bene» ci rispose lui, intanto che vorticava su se stesso e passeggiava in su e in giù per il soggiorno. «Ho ragione di credere che questa sera verrà commesso un crimine e questo riguarda proprio lei, Merryweather. Lo strano caso del signor Wilson ha attirato subito la mia attenzione per via di un piccolo dettaglio. Se si fosse trattato di una truffa ai suoi danni gli avrebbero portato via la casa o i soldi, o comunque tutto quello che un truffatore è solito rubare all’idiota di turno. E invece quell'uomo è stato pagato per un lavoro inutile, dipendente per una società che non esiste. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe sborsare ottocento sterline al mese per un lavoro che ha nessun senso?»  
«Beh, magari volevano qualcosa da lui. Anche se non saprei che cosa potrebbero desiderare…» me ne uscii io, che pure non avevo idea di quello che stesse succedendo. Riconobbi però che le obiezioni di Sherlock erano molto esatte, se la Lega dei Capelli Rossi era una truffa, per quale ragione Wilson era stato pagato?  
«Esattamente, John! Se le mie deduzioni sono esatte abbiamo due ore per catturare questi abili e fantasiosi criminali. E ora andiamo, ho prenotato due taxi proprio per quest'ora e dovrebbero essere già di sotto ad aspettarci.»  


Non mi fu immediatamente chiaro in quale tipo di pericolo ci stavamo ficcando. Poi però, intanto che il taxi sfrecciava tra le strade di Londra, mi soffermai più di un attimo a osservare le espressioni del mio compagno di avventure. Il suo sguardo era emozionato e c'era un luccichio che ben conoscevo nei suoi occhi, inoltre tamburellava le dita guantate delle mani sul frustino che aveva portato con sé. Oltre alla certezza che si stesse divertendo, sapevo che il pericolo al quale stavamo andando incontro accendeva il suo animo di un'eccitazione senza pari. Fu come tornare indietro nel tempo, al nostro primo caso: Uno studio in rosa, così lo avevo titolato pubblicandolo sul blog. A un’epoca in cui il finto suicidio non ci aveva allontanati e Moriarty era soltanto un nome senza importanza. Come aveva detto Sherlock la notte del suo ritorno? “ _Noi due contro il resto del mondo!_ “ Sì, era così che aveva detto. E in quei frangenti non riuscii a non sentire il sangue che scorreva nelle vene e il suo cuore che palpitava per l’adrenalina. Saremmo anche potuti morire, ma non era paura quella che stavo provando. Era questo che amavo della nostra amicizia: l'avventura, il mistero, le stramberie che portavano a casi sensazionali. Era questo a essermi mancato più di tutto quanto il resto, oltre al suo immenso genio e a quella capacità tutta particolare che aveva di essere straordinario. E fu proprio in quel momento che mi resi conto che in fondo lo avevo perdonato e che tanta rabbia era soltanto lo strascico di tutto il dolore che avevo provato per la sua morte. Forse era giunto il momento di lasciar andare la sofferenza e di gettarmi a capofitto dentro quest’amicizia così intensa e straordinaria. Il fatto che fossimo a caccia di un criminale non faceva che rendere tutto ancora più intenso.  
Se in un primo momento mi convinsi che stavamo andando nel negozio di antiquariato di Wilson, dovetti ricredermi quando mi resi conto che il taxi si era fermato nei pressi di una gioielleria, [[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3964402&i=1#_ftn3) che si affacciava proprio sullo stradone tanto diverso da Coburg Square, dove avevamo mangiato qualche ora prima.   
«Ci faccia strada, signor Merryweather» disse Sherlock, camminando subito in direzione dell'entrata, seguendo l'allampanato uomo fin dentro il negozio. Che l’oreficeria fosse di proprietà di quel tizio fu abbastanza chiaro dal pesante mazzo di chiavi che questi tirò fuori di tasca. Non c’era nessuna guardia alla porta, ma doveva invece esserci un sistema d’allarme molto sofisticato, perché Merryweather inserì ben due codici prima che potessimo entrare. Il locale era una tipica gioielleria di lusso, oltre alla ben nota marca che capeggiava sull’insegna e ai luccicanti esemplari esposti in vetrina, c’era un bancone, ora completamente vuoto, e della moquette a coprire il pavimento. Su suggerimento di Sherlock non era stata accesa la luce, di conseguenza eravamo avvolti dalla penombra, illuminati a malapena dalla luce delle vetrine. Il proprietario non sembrò infastidito dall’oscurità e anzi con movimenti veloci e precisi, ma ancora dominati da una certa ansia, ci condusse sino a un ascensore, grazie al quale scendemmo diversi metri sottoterra. Durante la discesa sentii il mio amico contare fra sé, probabilmente stava valutando la profondità alla quale scendevamo. Alla fine del nostro breve viaggio, infatti, proclamò che ci trovavamo sicuramente al di sotto della metropolitana, che in quel punto toccava appena i trenta metri sotto il livello stradale. [[4]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3964402&i=1#_ftn4) Appena fummo usciti dal cubicolo dell’ascensore, ci trovammo davanti a quello che era l’ingresso di un caveau.  
«Eccoci, signor Holmes» mormorò Merryweather, infilandosi il mazzo di chiavi nuovamente nelle tasche del cappotto.  
«E ora che dobbiamo fare?» chiese invece Lestrade.  
«Signor Merryweather, lei apra il caveau e ci chiuda dentro. Mi raccomando faccia in modo che le luci siano spente, non si deve vedere niente là dentro. Lestrade, tu invece chiama dei rinforzi, ma di’ a quegli idioti di Scotland Yard di non intervenire sino a tuo preciso ordine. Digli che stanno per rapinare la gioielleria di Merryweather e che a farlo sarà John Clay.»  
«John Clay?» replicò Lestrade, ora vivamente interessato. Era balzato in avanti come se qualcuno lo avesse punto con uno spillo e aveva gli occhi sbarrati. «Sherlock, perché cavolo non mi hai detto prima che in questo caso è coinvolto anche John Clay? Avrei potuto…»  
«Se te lo avessi detto avresti agito diversamente» lo interruppe Holmes. «Sbagliando!» aggiunse poi. «Tu segui me, ispettore e avrai il tuo arresto.»  
«Si può sapere chi è questo tizio?» borbottai invece io mentre Greg, al mio fianco, si rabbuiava e Merryweather dava segno di capirci ancora meno.  
«Si tratta di un pregiudicato, John, è piuttosto famoso nell’ambiente del crimine. Sostanzialmente è un ladro, ma uno molto intelligente. Ha sempre svolto furtarelli in qualche appartamento altolocato, ognuno di essi ha attirato la mia attenzione per un dettaglio particolare o bizzarro che fosse, ma evidentemente questa volta voleva fare più soldi. Avrebbe potuto rapinare una banca, ce n’è una proprio qui accanto e invece ha scelto una gioielleria.»  
«Rapinare una banca al giorno d’oggi non è facile» borbottò Lestrade, incrociando le braccia al petto con, in viso, il fare sagace di chi la sa lunga a riguardo «e occorre un’organizzazione perfetta e molti uomini per attuarla.»  
«Che John Clay non ha!» esclamò Sherlock. «E che non era disposto a pagare dato che più uomini significa dover condividere il bottino e lui non era disposto a farlo. Sono ben sicuro che abbia soltanto un socio con cui ha svolto un lavoro pesantissimo, ovvero scavare un tunnel che passa al di sotto della Tube, dal negozio di Wilson sino a questo caveau. Ha scelto il luogo migliore, dato che la cantina di quel negozio, secondo i dati catastali, si trova a soli quindici metri da qui. Eppure, nonostante la vicinanza, ci ha impiegato ben due mesi prima di concludere. Ha dovuto lavorare soltanto al mattino, dalle dieci all’una e non poteva entrare di notte, dato che Wilson è un uomo preciso, si sarebbe di certo accorto che qualcuno entrava in negozio senza il suo consenso e in quel caso si sarebbe insospettito. E qui, confesso che Clay è stato molto fantasioso, doveva liberarsi del suo capo per qualche ora ogni giorno e così ha trovato la scusa della Lega dei Capelli Rossi, dando una paga di ottocento sterline che non dev’essere stata un gran sacrificio, dato che pensava di arricchirsi molto di più. Devo confessare che il suo è stato un piano perfetto, se soltanto Wilson non si fosse insospettito tanto da venire da me, l’avrebbe certamente fatta franca.»  
«Bene, ora che abbiamo capito qualcosa di questa faccenda» intervenni io, che ormai avevo le idee più chiare «cosa dobbiamo fare adesso?»  
«Facile!» sorrise Sherlock, divertito. «Entriamo nel caveau e quando Clay e il suo socio entreranno, saltiamo loro addosso e il nostro Graham li arresterà, guadagnandosi una bella pacca sulla spalla e titoloni sui giornali. Per allora la polizia sarà già qui fuori, sempre sperando che nessuno rovini qualcosa.»  
«Molto magnanimo, Sherlock» borbottò Lestrade «e comunque mi chiamo Greg.»  
«È lo stesso» annuì il mio amico, scacciando quel discorso con un gesto del frustino che agitò a mezz’aria.  
«Ora sarà meglio che carichiate le pistole e anche tu, John e che vi prepariate a lottare. Clay è un uomo molto forte, e il suo compare è altrettanto massiccio. Se lo ritenete potete anche sparare, ma aspettate il mio segnale prima di agire. Accenderò la torcia per dare il via all’azione» disse, dopodiché, Merryweather aprì il pesante portone e io e i miei amici fummo chiusi là dentro.  


Non seppi davvero per quante ore aspettammo l’arrivo di quei criminali. Avevo messo il telefono silenzioso e per tutto il tempo che ero rimasto acquattato in un angolo, dietro a quello che mi pareva un baule, non mi ero azzardato a tirarlo fuori di tasca. Greg stava esattamente accanto a me mentre sulla destra, sebbene più lontano, potevo distinguere il respiro leggero di Sherlock. Avevo le gambe intorpidite, ma teso com’ero e pronto a balzare sul nemico, non osavo nemmeno cambiare posizione. Iniziai a pensare che non sarebbe venuto nessuno e che avevamo fatto degli errori di valutazione, quando uno scricchiolio sospetto mi mise all’erta. Poco più tardi, una delle grandi piastrelle del pavimento si mosse. Subito pensai a chi era l’idiota che aveva costruito quel caveau. In genere si trattava di blocchi di cemento armato che venivano successivamente chiusi da una porta molto robusta, ma se quei tizi avevano scavato un tunnel ed erano riusciti a sollevare una delle piastrelle, significava che non era del cemento là sotto, il che aveva facilitato loro il compito. A un certo punto vidi una luce, un fascio che poi sparì al di sotto del terreno e che riapparve qualche attimo dopo. Dal buco nel pavimento ne uscirono due uomini, il primo di loro si fece forza da sé e poi aiutò il secondo a entrare, poco dopo i due iniziarono a guardarsi attorno. Fu allora che la luce della piccola torcia di Sherlock si accese e che tutti e tre noi balzammo come belve feroci sui due criminali che ci stavano di fronte. Il buio non ci facilitò le cose, le torce erano cadute a terra e illuminavano porzioni del muro, permettendoci soltanto di scorgere i nostri profili. Vidi chiaramente Sherlock usare il proprio frustino per disarmare uno dei due e poi, stenderlo con un gancio destro davvero notevole. Sapevo quanto fosse bravo a fare pugilato, ma in tutto il tempo che eravamo stati insieme non lo avevo mai visto sganciare un pugno simile. L’uomo che aveva avuto la sfortuna di venire colpito al mento era massiccio, non più alto di lui, ma con le spalle potenti e un fisico muscoloso che pure vacillò sotto la forza di quel colpo. Un attimo più tardi, quello che doveva essere Clay era a terra e Greg gli stava mettendo le manette ai polsi. Per quel che mi riguardava, feci un po’ più di fatica a intrappolare il secondo tizio, questi doveva cavarsela piuttosto bene con alcune tecniche di lotta che non fu semplice annientare. Gli diedi un pugno in pieno petto, essendo molto più alto di me feci non poca fatica a raggiungere il suo volto. Sarebbe stato infatti molto più semplice se fossi stato alto quanto Sherlock Holmes. Mi occorsero quindi svariati minuti per ottenere una schiacciante vittoria. Mi fu sufficiente infatti fargli uno sgambetto, questi perse l’equilibrio e quindi io lo atterrai grazie a una mossa di judo che avevo imparato nell’esercito. Non un colpo di pistola fu sparato né da me né da Lestrade, che pure aveva chiamato i suoi uomini, i quali, una decina di minuti più tardi, avevano fatto irruzione portando via i due criminali. Per quanto potessi ritenermi felice del successo che avevamo ottenuto, nessuno di noi sembrò più contento di Merryweather che si proruppe in una lunga sequela di ringraziamenti.  
«Mi permetta di pagarla per il suo lavoro, signor Holmes.»  
«Oh, non sarà necessario, ho già ricevuto un compenso dal signor Wilson che mi ha ingaggiato questo pomeriggio, ma se proprio ci tiene avrei adocchiato un orologio in vetrina davvero magnifico» scherzò intanto che l’ascensore ci portava al piano di sopra. Era andata bene, pensai sorridendo a mia volta.  


Più tardi, quando il taxi riportò entrambi in Baker Street, io e Sherlock ci trovammo di fronte al portone del 221b. Per tutto il viaggio in auto non c’eravamo rivolti la parola. Ero sicuro che lui stesse occupando il tempo a riflettere su quanto appena accaduto, dal canto mio tutta l’adrenalina che avevo accumulato si era come disciolta e su di me era calata una stanchezza sfibrante, che mi aveva fatto chiudere gli occhi in più di un’occasione. Il cielo era ancora limpido, pensai una volta arrivati mentre sollevavo di poco gli occhi. Lui invece li aveva tenuti fissi su di me e ancora potevo notare un certo divertimento e una rilassatezza che non avevo mai notato da quando lo avevo ritrovato. Naturalmente doveva aver capito le mie intenzioni, così come ciò che stavo per dire.  
«Torni da Mary?» mi domandò infatti, accennando al taxi al quale avevo detto di aspettarmi. Avrei voluto rimanere ancora e magari bere un bicchierino di Whisky, ma la mia fidanzata mi aspettava.  
«Sì, starà in pensiero. Non le ho detto molto riguardo questo caso e vorrà sapere come è andata.»  
«Pensi che ci scriverai qualcosa? Perché se lo farai ho già un titolo: “Lo strano caso della truffa benevola” oppure “La buffa faccenda dell’uomo dai capelli rossi”.»  
«Fattelo dire, Sherlock» risi, scrollando la testa divertito. «Sarai anche bravo a risolvere casi, ma a trovare titoli sei pessimo. Io pensavo invece a: “La lega dei Capelli Rossi”, che ne dici?»  
«Mh» mi rispose lui, facendo una smorfia di chiara disapprovazione «decente, anche se non ti sei inventato nulla. Il merito va tutto a John Clay che ha avuto questa straordinaria idea. Ah, che uomo intelligente. Uno dei migliori criminali di Londra a mio avviso» annuì infine prima di rivolgermi un’occhiata che mi portò a rendermi conto che doveva star morendo dalla voglia di dirmi di tornare. Non lo aveva fatto e considerati i nostri precedenti non stentavo a credere che seguitasse a tacere. Il nocciolo della questione, d’altronde, era proprio quello. Non c’eravamo sentiti per una settimana e ora entrambi morivamo dalla voglia di lavorare ancora fianco a fianco.  
«Se ti va posso passare domani pomeriggio, stacco alle tre. Magari troviamo un altro caso interessante come questo.»  
«Bah, interessante…» biascicò, dubbioso. Non lo riteneva tale? Eppure avevo capito che gli fosse piaciuto molto. «Mi ha salvato dalla noia, ma già sento che torna. D’altra parte trascorro le mie giornate a districarmi tra la banalità dell’esistenza e quella delle persone che incontro, questi piccoli misteri mi aiutano a sopravvivere.»  
«Già e tu sei un benefattore dell’umanità, giusto?» dissi mentre lui scrollava le spalle e mi guardava come e avessi detto un’enorme idiozia.  
«Ricordi quello che diceva Gustave Flaubert a George Stand, John?» mi chiese mentre io naturalmente negavo. Non sapevo nemmeno chi fosse George Stand! «L'homme c'est rien, l'oeuvre c'est tout» [[5]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3964402&i=1#_ftn5) disse in un perfetto francese che mi fece strabuzzare gli occhi. Dopodiché sparì oltre la porta e io rimasto solo a fissare un uscio ormai chiuso e quel 221b laminato d’oro che capeggiava sulla porta, soltanto allora mi concessi di ammettere a me stesso di quanto unico fosse il mio amico Sherlock Holmes. Insopportabile, certo e vanesio e ancora megalomane e saccente, ma ai miei occhi assolutamente straordinario.  
  


**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Nel racconto di Doyle l’ambientazione temporale è incongruente e poco chiara (prima viene detto che è autunno e poi, dal conteggio dei mesi, sembra più logico pensare che sia invece giugno), ma ho deciso di mantener fede alla frase introduttiva di Watson. Sherlock torna a Londra ai primi di novembre, questo caso si colloca immediatamente dopo The empty hearse.   
> [2] Si noti che ho voluto mantenere gli stessi indirizzi del canone, sebbene i riferimenti visivi non c’entrino nulla con la Londra attuale. Inoltre nel racconto originale Wilson gestisce un negozio di pegni, io ho optato per uno di antiquariato.   
> [3]Nel racconto originale non si tratta di una gioielleria, ma di una banca che custodisce in una sorta di cantina del denaro francese (si trattava di napoleoni d'oro). Tuttavia, per via dei sistemi di sicurezza delle banche moderne, ho ritenuto più coerente che nel mirino dei ladri ci fosse una gioielleria.  
> [4] Secondo il sito “Il reporter”, la metropolitana di Londra raggiunge la sua profondità massima di 68 metri.  
> [5] Tutta questa parte di dialogo che inizia da: “Mi ha salvato dalla noia” e che finisce in questo punto è una rielaborazione del finale del racconto “La lega dei Capelli Rossi”. Non ho voluto copiare, ma soltanto omaggiare questo dialogo finale che a mio avviso racchiude tantissimo del rapporto tra Holmes e Watson. Le parole non sono identiche, ma il significato lo stesso.
> 
> Note: Di recente sto rileggendo Sherlock Holmes di Doyle. Oltre a trovare la lettura molto interessante e a essermi divertita in qualche breve analisi (molto amatoriale e pubblicata su Facebook), sono stata folgorata dall’idea di scrivere in chiave moderna La lega dei Capelli Rossi, che è senz’altro uno dei casi più affascinanti. Mancando completamente nella serie ho pensato di collocarlo all’interno della terza stagione. Come vedete non c’è nessun riferimento alla Johnlock, ho voluto infatti dedicarmi ad altro, concentrandomi sull’aspetto dell’intreccio narrativo e mantenendo il canone così come lo abbiamo visto, senza ulteriori chiavi di lettura.  
> Ringrazio MissAdler che ha letto la storia prima che fosse conclusa, come al solito: a lei un grazie per la pazienza. E grazie anche a tutti i lettori che sono giunti sino in fondo.


End file.
